


Our Past Always Catches Up

by Kassy_Rey13



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassy_Rey13/pseuds/Kassy_Rey13
Summary: Someone from Ezra's past shows up and changes Ezra's life as he knows it. But that person is not who they use to be. Has that person changed for the better or for the worst?





	1. New friends

I could hear troopers coming down the corridor to my left. I straightened up to make myself look taller. Sabine always tells me ‘You’re to short to be a bucket head.’ Well, I haven’t been caught yet, so I think I’m good. “Hey, you!” And I spoke to soon. “There are rebels hidden in the base. We need you to go down to I section B12 and secure the perimeter.”  
“Sir, yes sir.” I said as I turned to walk away. “You’re not going anywhere” an ISB agent was standing in front of me. “You aren’t getting away that easily, rebel.” I froze. Kanan was gonna kill me. If Hera or the bucket heads didn’t kill me first. The next thing I knew I was on the floor with my whole body stinging. “Take him to the command center. Agent Kallus would like to speak to him.” The ISB agent said before my vision went black…

I could hear people talking. I only recognize one voice, and I really wished it wasn’t actually him. I forced my eyelids open to see Kallus standing a few feet away. My ears were ringing but I could make out some of what he was saying. “This boy is of great value to the emperor. He shall not harmed. Much…” a shiver ran down my spine. I could see a slight grin develop on Kallus' face. He looked towards me. “Oh look. The Loth-rat is awake.”, He came over to stand in front of me. “Now why don’t you be a good little Jedi and tell me where your friends are?”  
“Ya? Well, I’d rather die than betray my friends. And I heard you talking. You can’t kill me!” His grin faded before returning again. “That might be true, boy. But have other means of getting information.”  
“Sorry, but we can’t allow you to do that.” The stormtrooper behind me suddenly pulled out his blaster, stunning Kallus, before turning off the safety and opened fire on the other troopers in the command center. The two troopers behind him followed the first ones lead. The one closest to me came over to me and undid my handcuffs and handed me my lightsaber and com. Who are these guys I wonder. I ignited my saber and started to deflect blaster bolts. I really wanted to ask who the heck these people were but I had no time to ask right now. “Follow us. We’ll get you outa here.” The first trooper said.  
“How do I know I can trust you?” I said rather loudly. “Well for starters, we just saved your life! And second, our other crew member is getting the rest of your crew outa here too. If you want to survive, I suggest you trust us!” The three ‘troopers’ started running down a corridor. I followed as fast as I could. They started to run towards one of the landing platforms. The door leading to the platform quickly hissed open when we got close enough.  
A ship, about the same size as the Ghost was hovering over the platform. Their boarding ramp was down, and on it was Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb. “Come on Ezra! Hurry it up!” Sabine yelled “Come on, kid!” Zeb waved his hand to tell me to run faster. I was about 10 feet behind the ‘troopers’. They scrambled onto the ramp.  
As I started up the ramp, two people shot past me before igniting their jetpacks. When the ship started to pull away from the platform, they kept flying close to the ramp until they were out of range. They floated over to the ramp as it was closing before giving each other a high-five.  
It was a man and a woman. The woman had a scarf wrapped around her face. She had electric blue eyes like mine. Her dark brown hair was in a high ponytail but reached all the way down her back. It was almost the same color as my mom’s hair. She had twin pistols strapped to her thighs and a vibroblade on her hip. She also had a Mandalorian jetpack strapped to her back. She was probably about 3 inches shorter than I am. The man on the other hand was probably 3 to 4 inches taller than me. He had short, blonde hair and his light blue eyes reflected the overhead light. He also had twin pistols, a vibroblade, and jetpack, but was holding a rifle in his hands. The 3 ‘troopers’ had taken off their helmets. The tallest one, which was probably their leader, had short black hair. The other two had brown hair. One a little darker than the other. The one with lighter brown hair was probably the only male shorter than me.  
A man, around 50 or so, came out of the door to my right. His hair was silver and he had a scar going across his face and his left eye. His left was white with no color. I almost looked like Kanan's eyes.  
“Shain, who are these people?”  
“These are the Lothal Rebels, Captain.” The tallest ‘trooper’ said. “The boy was caught by an ISB agent. They’re rebels like us. We couldn’t just leave them there.”  
“Wait, you rebels too?” Sabine said. “Yes,” said the young woman. “There are more rebel cells than you think there are.” The man with the jetpack came over to stand beside her.  
“This is cool and all, but we need to contact specter 2.” Kanan said from behind me. “Of course. You can use our long-range communicator.” The shortest trooper said. “I’m Taurus by the way. This is Shain,”, he pointed towards the tallest ‘trooper’ “that’s Calum and Angel,” he pointed towards the two with the jetpacks “this is-“  
“I’m Samuel. You can call me Sam.” The other trooper said. Taurus rolled his eyes, them pointed towards the old man “and that’s our Captain, Landon. The man stood there with a straight face.  
“Well, I’m Ezra, that’s Sabine, Kanan, and Zeb.” I pointed to each of them when I said their names.  
“Now that we’re done with the introductions, can we contact specter 2 now?” Kanan said with a huff. “Oh, right. Follow me.” Taurus said. He started towards the door and we followed. He led us down a straight corridor to the cockpit with the rest of his crew in tow. The cockpit was slightly bigger than the Ghost's. You can contact spe- um, whoever you said you needed to contact, from here.” He pointed to a long-range communicator to his right. “May I speak in private?” Kanan said turning toward Taurus and the crew. “Of course. I will wait here.” The old man said as he stepped out of the room. His crew followed him. I did too. I wanted to get to know this crew a little more. Sabine followed me out.  
The girl was down the hall talking to Calum. Started towards them. When I was only a few feet away they turned to greet me.  
“Your Ezra, right?” Calum asked. “Ya, that’s me.” I said with a slight grin. He smiled back. Angel still had her scarf covering her face so I couldn’t tell if she was grinning or not. “You’re a Jedi aren’t you?” her question surprised me “How did you-“  
“You have a lightsaber. And so does that other man. Kanan, was it?” Calum snickered. “Plus, you were using it in the escape.” Calum added. Good point I thought. I looked around to see Sabine talking to the three men. I could hear Taurus complementing her on her armor’s paint job. I heard Angel sigh. “Excuse me while I go save your friend from Taurus.” She said as she walked past me. I turned back to Calum. He had an amused look on his face. “Sorry. Taurus flirts with almost every girl he sees.” Calum shook his head but continued to smile. We both looked towards the small group and watched as Angel pulled Taurus away from Sabine. We looked back at each other before bursting into laughter. Before I had a chance to say anything else, Kanan came out of the cockpit. “Our ship will rendezvous with us here. Is that okay?” Kanan said turning to Landon and handing him a datapad. He looked at it before handing it to Shain. “Get the Destiny to start heading to these coordinates.” Shain took the datapad and headed into the cockpit pit followed by Sam. Landon and Kanan continued to talk so Calum asked if I wanted a tour of the ship which was called the Destiny. I agreed and Sabine decided to tag along. He showed us where each of the cabins and the common room was. We sat down on the bench in the common room for a few minutes before Angel came in to join. She still had the scarf over her face. As it turns out, she also has a love for art. They soon left to go see Angel's art. Calum and I just rolled our eyes and waited for them to leave before Calum started up our conversation again. “So… Are you and Sabine together?”  
“Me and Sabine??? Noooo. We’re just friends. In ways, she’s kinda like family to me.” He looked at me like he didn’t believe me. “I’m telling the truth here!” he still looked like he didn’t believe me. “Urg. What will it take to convince you?” He just smiled.  
“Calum, can you come to the cockpit? And bring your new friend with you.” We glanced at each other before heading back to the cockpit. When we got to the cockpit I could the see that we were in hyperspace. Shain turned around in the pilot’s seat. “We’re about 5 minutes out from where we’re meeting your ship.” He said.  
Five minutes later we came out if hyperspace to see the Ghost floating 100 feet away. I watched as the Ghost maneuvered carefully over to the airlock. We headed for the docking port. The ship shook slightly when the Ghost connected to the airlock. When Sam opened the airlock, Hera was standing there along with Chopper. When Chopper saw me, he immediately came over and zapped me. “Ow! CHOP! Cut it out!” I screamed. I heard Calum and Taurus laughing behind me.  
Sabine walked past me and patted Chopper on his dome. Hera smiled. Kanan walked past me and over to Hera. She walked over and threw her arms around his neck. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” she whisper. They eventually pulled away from each other and Hera looked towards the rest of us. "So, who are your new friends?" she said with a smile. Taurus stepped forward. "This my crew."  
"Your crew!?!" Angel said and she smacked him in the back of the head. "Who's the leader?" she said in a sarcastic voice. "Most of the time it's you." he said as he backed away trying not to get smacked again. I tried to contain a laugh.  
Landon stepped forward. "Excuse my crew. They're still learning how to grow up."  
"Hey!" Angel and Taurus said in unison. Landon smiled in amusement. That was probably the first time I have seen him smile.  
"My name is Landon Rethel." He extended his hand. "Hera Syndulla." she said shaking his hand  
"You don't happen to be Cham Syndulla's daughter, now would you?" Hera froze for a moment before nodding. "I met him long ago during the clone war. I was a General in the republic." He said. Hera's eyes widened in surprise. Chopper started beeping. “What did he say?” Zeb asked. “He said that you guys have an incoming transmission from someone named Sato.” Angel said.  
Hera looked down at the droid. “Thanks, Chop.” Hera said. “Thank you for returning my crew, Rethel, but we must be going.” Hera said to Landon. “No worries. We probably have somewhere to be also. But if you ever need help, we’ll come to your aid.” Landon responded. “Thank you. This rebellion needs all the allies it can get.” Hera said with a smile.  
I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Calum. “It was good to meet you. And like Landon said, you ever need help, give us a call.” He said. He smiled before turning and walking back to his ship. As the door closed, I saw him give me a small salute. A grin came across my face. It’s nice to know you have friends. 

But little did any of us know that we would need their help so soon…


	2. Old memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---- =flashbacks 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!!

“Kanan! We need to get out of here!” Sabine yelled from her hiding place. “I know, Sabine. But Hera is being pursued by Ties. She can’t get down to us!” Kanan yelled back. “We could always call in backup!”  
“Ezra, Atollon is to far away! Phoenix Squadron wouldn’t get here in time!” Kanan replied. “I wasn’t talking about Phoenix Squadron. I meant Rethel and his crew! They said if we ever needed help that they would come!”  
Kanan turned toward me and sighed. “ok. Specter 2, can you read me?” Kanan said into his com. Hera’s voice came over the com. “Loud and clear, Specter 1.”  
“Specter 2, I need you to contact Landon Rethel. We need his crew's help.” Kanan told her. “On it. Specter 2 out.” Hera said before the com went back to static.  
“How long do you think it will be before they get here?” I asked. “Hopefully not that long.” He responded. He tilted his head to the sky “Because we have incoming.” 3 Star destroyers came into view. “Calum, you better hurry up.” I whispered to my self. This isn’t going to end well.

On the Destiny

“Landon, we have an incoming transmission. It’s from the Ghost.” Shain said as he turned to face Landon. Landon stepped forward “Put it through”  
“This is Captain Syndulla. We are taking heavy fire. The rest of my crew is stranded on the surface of Lothal. I can’t get to them. 3 Star destroyers just came into orbit. Please, if we don’t get my crew out, there as good as d-“ the transmission ended in static. Calum stepped past me “We need to help them!”  
“Agreed.” Landon nodded at Calum and turned back to Shain. “Plot a course to Lothal. Our friends need our help.” Shain put in the coordinates into the computer and next thing we knew, we were in hyperspace.  
I felt a hand fall on my shoulder. “Your going home, Angel.” I turned to see Sam. “Sam, I don’t remember any of my life on Lothal. The only thing I can remember is the empire. I don’t if my family is alive or not. Or if I even have a family.” I closed my eyes and turned away.  
Calum came over and put one hand on my shoulder and the other on the side of my face. “Angel, we’ll help you find your past. But you already have a family. We are your family.” I threw my arms around him and buried my face in the side of his neck. “Calum? I miss Lynria.”  
“I know, Angel. I do too.”

Back on Lothal.

“Kanan, I don’t know how much longer we can last!” Sabine screamed at him over the noise of the blaster fire. Suddenly we all heard a noise over our heads. We all looked up to see the Destiny hovering over us. Two people wearing jetpacks, probably Angel and Calum, jumped off the ramp of the Destiny, shooting troopers as they went.  
“Did someone call for backup?” it was Taurus. But he wasn’t wearing the stormtrooper armor, he was wearing navy blue jump suit with black armor covering his chest, shoulders, elbows, shins, and the backs of his hands. He had a black mask covering the bottom half of his face. He had a rifle in his hands and bombs attached to his belt.  
He did a front flip land a few feet away from me. He crouched down behind the crate beside mine. “Hey Ezra. Good to see that your still in one piece.” He said with a grin. “I’m glad you came.” I said as I peeked over the crate to keep shooting. “We said we’d come if you needed it,” I turned to see Sam on the other side of me “and we keep our word.”  
There was a sudden scream from the other side of the battle field. We all peeked over the crates to see Angel hit the ground and a small puddle started to form around her.  
Calum was still in the air when she was hit. He screamed at her. But he didn’t call her Angel. The name he screamed was Talia. Wait, that name sounds familiar. Memories started to flow into my mind

\----

“Ezzy! Ezzy! Come play!!” I heard a voice yell. “Ezra, can you go play with her? She’s been itching to play.” It was my mom. “Ok, mommy!” I said as I ran to catch up to the little girl. We ran out into the tall grass. “Lets play hide and seek!” she said as she jumped up and down. “Ok, I’ll count.” I put my hands over my eyes. “1, 2, 3”

\----

I was pulled back to the present by Calum screaming over the com. “Guys, Angel is down. We need to get out if here, quick!!”  
“Everyone head to the Destiny!” it was Shain's voice this came over the com this time. “Go! I’ll cover you!” I yelled at everyone. Grabbed my lightsaber off my belt and ignited it. I jumped over the crates and almost every trooper was shooting at me. I deflected each shot back at them. When Taurus yelled at me that everyone was aboard, I ran and jumped onto the ramp of the Destiny.  
There was a crimson puddle a few feet away. “Calum already took Angel to the medbay.” Taurus said. He had a worried look on his face.  
Sam started running and I followed. He came to a door and it opened with a soft hiss.  
Angel was lying on the med table in the middle of the room, unconscious. Calum was over applying pressure to her wound while Landon was grabbing out the medkit. Sam and I ran over to help Calum.  
He has pulled her mask down. It was the first time I actually say her face. More memories came flooding into my mind.

\-----

“Mira and Ephriam Bridger, you are under arrest for treason.” Several troopers came in and grabbed my father. I was sitting on the floor in the far corner of the living room. “What? We have done nothing wrong!” my father yelled. My mother ran over to me. She was holding a little girl in her arms. “ Ezra, take your sister and run!” two troopers grabbed my mom “Run!” she yelled again. I grabbed the little girl’s hand “Come on Talia!” I heard myself say. We had barely gotten out the door when Talia was yanked away from me. Another trooper tried to grab me but I jumped out if the way and ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

\----

Sam pulled me back to the present again by yelling at me to help with Angel’s bandages. Sam pushed Calum out of the way. Calum had tears rolling down his face. His hands covered with blood. “Ezra, hand me those bandages!” Sam snapped. He pointed to bandages sitting on a small table. I grabbed them and handed them to him. Landon was on the other side of the table carefully cutting away her clothes so they could address her wound.  
Taurus, Sabine, Zeb, and Kanan soon came into the small room. Taurus' hands immediately went to his mouth.  
“Her wounds are to severe. We don’t have the supplies.” Landin stated as he put the bandages on the wound. I looked towards Kanan “Kanan, Chopper base has medical supplies. We can bring her there!”  
“Ezra, Chopper base's location is supposed to be a secret.”  
“Kanan, we can’t just let her die!” I yell. “Please! I don’t want her to die, please!” Calum begged. “Ezra, I’m sorry. We cant risk it.” Kanan says as he turned to walked out.  
“Kanan!!!” I scream. “I’m not letting her die! If you won’t tell them the coordinates, I will!” Kanan stopped and turned back towards me. “Why are you so determined help her?”  
“SHE’S MY SISTER, KANAN!!!” Everyone in the room froze. I didn’t even bother waiting for a reply. I ran past Kanan and headed up to the cockpit. When I got there, Shain was sitting at the controls looking confused. He turned towards me. “Is Angel really your sister?” I ignored his question, walked up to the computer, and put the hyperspace coordinates in. Once I did, Shain got us into Hyperspace.  
I started to walk out when Shain spoke again. “Ezra, is she really your sister?” I stopped. I turned my head just slightly “Yes.”  
I walked out before he could say another word and started back to the medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done. Please tell me is you liked it!


	3. Come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Ezra-19  
> Sabine-21  
> Hera-37  
> Kanan-39  
> Zeb- 46  
> Angel-17  
> Taurus-16  
> Calum-19  
> Shain- 20  
> Sam-24  
> Landon-53  
> Just a heads up. This takes place in the future, but season 3 never happened.

When I arrived back at the medbay, Kanan and Landon were speaking outside the door. When they heard me approach they both turned towards me.  
“We’ll arrive at Chopper base in about half an hour.” I told them before I walked into the medbay.  
Calum was sitting beside the medtable holding onto Angel’s hand. Taurus was behind him with a hand on his shoulder. Sabine and Sam were talking in the far corner of the medbay.  
They all turned to look at me. “How long till we get to your base?” Calum asked in a weak voice. His eyes were red from crying.  
“Half an hour.” I responded.  
He looked down at the floor then looked back at me. “Are you really her brother?” I nodded.  
“Ezra, she doesn’t know that. She doesn’t know you exist. The Empire did horrible things to her.” He closed his eyes “They told her lies. They made her forget everything to do with her family. The only thing she could remember is that she was born on Lothal. We promised her we would help her find her past.” He took a shaky breath. “Ezra, she can’t die! I couldn’t save Lynria, I need to save her! ” More tears started to roll down his cheeks.  
“Who’s Lynria?” Sabine asked.  
“Lynria was Calum’s sister.” Sam bowed his head. “She was killed last year by an Inquisitor. We barely made it out alive. She sacrificed herself to save us.”  
I walked over to the medtable and sat down opposite of Calum. “Are you the only one that knows her real name?” I whispered. He nodded.  
“She told me what the Empire did to her. And she wanted to try to forget. That’s why she changed her name.” he looked up at me. “I was the first person to meet her. She told me her name was Angel. It wasn’t till she actually started to trust me that she told me.”  
We had sat there for a long time when Shain's voice came over the com. “Guys, we’re about 5 minutes out. Can someone from the Ghost crew come up here so we don’t get shot out of the sky or something?”  
Landon’s voice came over the com next. “Kanan is on his way, Shain.” After the com turned off, Landon walked into the medbay. “Put Angel on a stretcher so we can get her off this ship as soon as possible.” Calum nodded at him as Sam walked over. Taurus followed with the stretcher.  
While they worked to get her on the stretcher I felt the ship shake. As it did Shain’s voice once again came over the com. “Taurus! Get to the ramp and show the medics to the medbay!” Taurus left the medbay in a sprint.  
Not even 30 seconds later he ran back in followed by several medics. They immediately went over to Angel. Even though the medics repeatedly told Calum and I to step back we stayed right by her side. They carried the stretcher out of the medbay and headed off the ship. 

 

Calum’s crew along with Sabine and I had been sitting in the hall way outside the medbay for what felt like forever when the doctor came out. We all stood to face him. “She is stable for now.” I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding.  
“Can we see her?” Calum asked. “Yes, but only two of you in there at a time.” The doctor said before slowly walking away.  
“Calum, you can go in alone if you’d like.” Landon said in a soft voice. Calum turned towards me. “Ezra, do you want to come in with me?” I nodded.  
We walked into the medbay to see Angel laying on a table with several different machines connected to her. Her face was pale.  
Seeing her like this made me want to burst into tears. Last time I saw her was the day my parents were taken. I remember her scream as the imperial grabbed her. I remember my mother’s voice telling me to run. I remember it all.  
Calum walked over and sat on the edge of the table and stared at her. I walked over and sat on the opposite side of the table. I reached over and brushed her dark brown hair out of her face. Calum grabbed her hand with both his hands. “Don’t worry, Talia. Your gonna be ok.” He said in a whisper. He had used her real name again.  
“How often do you actually call her by her real name?” I eventually asked.  
“For the last 5 years, Angel has been her real name. I usually only call her Talia when I’m trying to comfort her after a hard mission or things like that.” He responded without taking his eyes off her.  
I suddenly sensed fear and pain. It was coming from Angel. One of the machines started to beep frantically then came to one long beep. Several doctors rushed into the room. They pushed Calum and I away from Angel. “I’m sorry sirs, but you need to step out.”  
“What’s happening?” Calum demanded. “Please. You need to step out.” The doctor started to push us towards the door. By the time we were back in the hallway, both Calum and I had tears rolling down our faces.  
Calum backed up till we bumped into the wall, which he slid down and buried his face in his hands. I could hear him repeatedly saying “She can’t die. Please don’t die.”  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Sabine. “Ezra, what happened?” she had much concern in her voice. “I- I’m not sure. One minute were just sitting there silently, next thing we know, one of the machines started beeping frantically and then stopped.” I was trying to stop more tears from falling down my cheeks.  
She led me over to one of the seats in the hallway and I slowly sat down. “Sabine?”  
“Yes, Ezra?”  
“Do you think she’ll remember me?” she froze at the question.  
“I… I don’t know. Spending how much time she did with the empire, it’s hard to say.” She put a hand on my shoulder.  
“Sabine, she was younger than me when she was taken along with my parents. She didn’t understand what was happening. I didn’t even really understand. For years I blamed myself for her getting captured. I kept telling myself ‘if I had been a better brother, she would still be here.’ I failed her. I thought she was dead like my parents. I didn’t even go looking for her when I joined up with you guys. I could of found her. I could of prevented this!”  
As I finished speaking, Hera came running down the hallway followed by Kanan. She saw the tears streaming down my face and kneeled in front of me. “Ezra, what happened?” tears started rolling down my cheeks again.  
Before I could respond, one the doctors walked through the door. Both Calum and I shot up and turned towards the man.  
“She went into cardiac arrest.” Taurus’ hand went to his mouth “ but she is stable now.” The doctor said in a calm tone.  
“Stable? You said that last time! And look what happened!” Calum started screaming at the man . The doctor took a step back from Calum. Landon placed a hand on Calum’s shoulder.  
“We can’t let anyone in. We can’t risk anything else.” He took a step back half expecting Calum to start screaming at him again. But he stayed silent.  
I sat back down in my seat, rested my elbows on my knees, and buried my face in my hands. “Ezra,” Hera came and knelt down in front of me. “Kanan told me what happened. Why did you never tell us that you had a sister?” I lifted my head to look at her. She placed her hand on my shoulder. I took a shaky breath.  
“I thought she was dead. Just like I thought my parents were dead. She was so young. I didn’t think they’d of kept her alive.”  
“How old was she when they took her?” Calum was standing behind Hera. “When I asked her she said she couldn’t remember.”  
I looked at my feet. “She was five years old.”  
“Are you saying she was in that hell hole for seven years?” I could sense the anger radiating off of Calum. I couldn’t bring myself to look up. I just stared at the floor. This was all my fault…


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is remembering her life before the empire. But will she remember Ezra,

I could feel a cool breeze whip around me, blowing my long, brown hair into my face. 

I had know idea where I was. The last thing I could remember was pain. And a lot of it. I could hear Calum screaming my name. My real name. He called me Talia. He almost never does that. I couldn’t remember anything after that.

I could hear a beeping somewhere close to me. But my eyes refused to open. When I tried to move, I stayed still. It was starting to scare me. I suddenly heard a voice, and someone touched my hand. It was Calum. Someone else was in the room. I guessed it was Ezra, cause I could hear that name being said several times by Calum. 

I tried to talk to them. To tell them I was ok, but my mouth didn’t move. No words, not even a slight sound, came out of my mouth. I was starting to get terrified. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t do anything. 

The beeping sound I heard earlier started to get fast. I could feel my body start to shake. I tried to hold myself still, to no avail. I started to hear many footsteps and voices. So many voices.

All sounds started to fade away. I couldn’t hear Calum anymore. Not having him close made me even more afraid. 

I felt my body stop shaking and a faint long beep before there was nothing but silence.

Next thing I knew, I was on the fields of Lothal. The tall grasses waved in the wind making it look like and ocean of grass. 

A Lothcat jumped above the tall grass only to disappear again.  
I could see an old communications tower in the distance. 

Suddenly, I heard a female voice call my name. “Talia.”

I spun in circles, trying to find out where the voice was coming from, but all I could see was the grass and the city in the distance.

Another voice joined the first. It sounded like a man. The voices sounded so familiar, but I don’t know from where. 

“Hello?” I called out. The only response I got was my name. “Who are you?”

“You don’t recognize us?”

I froze. Two people were standing in front of me. They looked so familiar.

“I...No. I don’t.” I said in a small voice. The woman walked towards me, followed by the man. 

I took a step backwards. “Don’t be afraid my poor child. We do not wish to harm you.” She said as she got closer. 

“Who are you?!” I demanded. 

“The empire really did erase your memory, didn’t they?” the woman’s soft smile turned into a small frown. 

“Should I know you?” I asked cautiously.

“Oh, Starlight. Just try to remember your past. Who you were before the empire.” 

Before I could say a word, I was standing in a small room. I saw a young girl. It was me. I looked to be around 3 years old.  
Younger me squealed and ran to someone. A woman. The same woman I had saw earlier. The man came behind them both.

“Mommy! Mommy! Look what I made!” I held up a drawing. I only saw half the drawing, but above it, it said ‘my family'. 

Before I had time to react, I was back on the field on Lothal. The man and woman still standing in front of me.

“Mom?” I said in a soft whisper. She smiled and opened her arms and wrapped them around me. I felt a tear roll down my cheeks as my father joined the hug. But I quickly pulled away.

“Wait! I thought you were dead?” my mother’s face saddened. “We may be. But we are still with you wherever you go.” 

“But if I’m here…” I paused. “Am I d- dead?” my father put his hand on my shoulder. “No. It is not your time. Your brother still needs you. And so does Calum.” 

“Wait. Brother?” my eyes flew open. My mind went back to the drawing. I could see it clearly now. There were little stick figures. Each one with a name over it. ‘mommy, daddy, me, Ezra…’

“Ezra!” my mother smiled. “It is your time to go back to him. Tell him that we love both of you, and we miss you with all of our hearts.” They started to fade. I reached out and tried to grab her hand. My hand fazed right through her. 

“Mom! Dad! Don’t leave me! Please!” they faded completely. “Please...” I faded back into the darkness.

I started to hear voices again, but it wasn’t my parents. It was someone else. I tried to open my eyes but again it didn’t work. But when I tried to move my arm, it moved. 

I felt someone grab hold of my hand. “Angel?” my mind was filled with so many things, I couldn’t put a name to the voice. But the voice sounded worried, or afraid? I couldn’t tell. 

I heard the voice again. “Angel, please wake up. Come back to us.” Then in a whisper I heard “Calum and I need you.” I could now tell who it was. It was Ezra. 

I tried again to open my eyes. This time they lifted slightly, but I closed then quickly as the light hit my eyes. I groaned. “Angel?” a voice piped up. 

I opened my eyes slowly to see Calum and Ezra standing over me. I could see the rest of the crew behind them. I closed my eyes again because of the lights above my head. 

“Shain, dim the lights please.” I could make out Landon’s voice to my right. 

The lights dimmed seconds after. I was able to open my eyes fully now. I looked around the room. I didn’t recognize it. “Where am I?” I asked in a quiet voice. 

“You’re at our rebel base. Do you remember what happened, Angel?” Ezra told me. I shut my eyes. “The last thing I can remember is pain….”

“You were shot during the rescue attempt on Lothal.” I looked over at Calum as he spoke. 

“How long have I been out?”

“Six days.” 

I closed my eyes. Six days? Was it really that long? My mind suddenly went back the dream, or vision? I don’t know which. I recalled what my parents told me about Ezra. How was I gonna tell him? Or, what if he already knows? Wouldn’t he have told me if he knows? The thoughts raced through my head. 

“Angel? Are you ok?” Ezra asked. “I can sense something is wrong.”

“Ezra, can I, um, speak to you alone?” he looked at me slightly confused, then turned to the others. They nodded and started to walk out. Calum stood in the doorway for a minute, looked back at me and smiled, before walking out the door. 

When the door shut, I turned my attention back to Ezra. He still looked slightly confused. “Angel, is there a reason why you to speak with just me?” 

“Talia. Call me Talia.” his eyes widened. 

“Ang- I mean Talia. Do you- Do you remember your past? Your past before the empire?” 

“Some of it.”

“Then you remember me?” 

I nodded. “Yes, I do.” 

A smile spread across his face. “When did you remember?”

“I saw mom and dad when I was, uh, unconscious. They reminded me of who I was. Who I use to be. They also told me to tell you that they love us and miss us.” I watched as a tear started to roll down Ezra’s cheek. I smiled at him. He looked like he wanted to hug me, but he probably didn’t know if I wanted a hug. 

“Ezra. If you want to hug me, go ahead.” He leaned down and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like this for a minute before he pulled away and sat in the edge of the bed. 

“Ezra, do the others know?”

“Yes.” He responded quietly. “Do you want me to get Calum? He probably wants to see you.” I giggled. 

“Yeah, most likely.” Ezra got up and walked towards the door. The door opened and he walked out my sight. A few seconds later, Calum walked in. He came straight over to me, sat on the side of the bed, and grabbed my hand in his. 

“You gave me quite a scare back there.” He said in a warm tone.

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m not blaster proof.” I said sarcastically. He laughed. 

“I never said you were. But I might be.” He smirked. 

“You? Blaster proof? Who almost died last year from a blaster shot to the leg?” he started to blush a little.

“It was totally NOT me.” I started laughing, immediately regretting it as pain flared up throughout my body. Calum’s smile disappeared. He could tell I was in pain. 

“Angel?” there was a lot of worry in his voice. 

“Note to self, laughing hurts.” I said with a smile. His smile returned. 

“You want me to invite everyone else in? I’m sure they want to see you too. Just not as much as I did.” He gave me a little wink. 

I giggled softly as he got up and walked to the door. A minute later they were all standing around my bed. Without hesitation, Taurus ran over and hugged me. He pulled away with a very worried look on his face. “Don’t you ever, EVER get shot again!”

“Ok, I’ll just tell all the stormtroopers to just shoot you instead.” I said, smirking. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Sam said as he stepped toward me. “Hey!” Taurus piped up, but a smile appeared on his face. 

“Looks like things are getting back to normal.” Landon said. He had an amused look on his face. 

I looked back at Calum. “Hey, where’d Ezra disappear to?” I asked. 

“Some mission briefing thing with his crew.” He responded.

“Which was super boring.” Ezra walked in through the door behind Shain. 

I smiled at him. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly happy. I have my family, and no one is going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end. There will be more to come!!


	5. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel loves any excuse to see her newly found brother, but what will come with this visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short. Couldn't figure out how to make it longer...

“Angel! Six incoming!” Taurus yelled. I turned around to see the small squad of storm troopers headed towards me. 

“Get the supplies on the ship! We’re leaving!” I yelled back. Taurus nodded and started to grab crates. Sam was behind him already loading the crates into the ship.

I ignited my jet pack and took to the sky. I started to fire and the troopers as the started to fire back.

A minute later Taurus and Sam had gotten all the crates in the ship.  
I started to fly back to the ship as a the storm troopers continued to fire.  
I landed on the ramp as the ship started to lift off the platform. 

“Mission accomplished!” Taurus said as he started to give everyone a high five.

“And Angel didn’t get shot out of the sky this time either.” Sam said with a smirk. I punched him in the arm. “Not funny, Sam.”

It’s been two months since my little “incident”. Though I look like I’m fully healed, I’m not. Everyone has tried to convince me not to go on any missions, including Ezra, but I didn’t let that stop me. So they have made sure to only go on easy missions. 

Ezra has been checking in on me every once in awhile to make sure I’m doing ok. It’s nice to have a brother that’s looking out for you. I just wish I could of grown up with him. All the things that I went through since I was five, no one should go through that. 

Shain’s voice suddenly came over the overhead com. “If you guys are done celebrating your victory, I need you in the cockpit.”

“We’re on our way, Shain.” Sam said as he started towards the cockpit. We all followed behind him. When we got there, Shain was talking to Landon. When they saw us come in the stopped talking and turned to us. 

"The Ghost crew needs help retrieving someone from the prison on Lothal. Shain has already plotted a course to Lothal where we will meet up with the ghost crew to go over the plan.” Landon told us. I smiled. I’ll take any chance to go visit my brother. Learning that I had a brother, that was still alive, was the best thing that ever happened to me. 

"Hey, Angel. Before we get there, I want to check how your wound is healing." Sam told me as I turned to walk out. 

"I'm fine, Sam. It's healing just fine." I started to walk out the door before Sam grabbed my arm. 

"Angel, for once, can you not be stubborn?" 

"Don't think that's possible, Sam. I'll be in my room if anybody needs me." I said as I got out of Sam's grip and walked to my room. Once got there, I walked over to my bed and sat down. I pulled up my shirt to see the blaster would on my side. It was looking a lot better, but I don't want Sam to keep me from the mission if he thinks it isn't healed enough. I have forced everyone to let me go on the easy missions, no way I'm sitting this one out.  
I tucked my shirt back in and walked over to the small dresser in the corner on my room. I grabbed my blasters and vibroblade out of the top drawer and put them in their holsters and walked back to the cockpit. When I walked in, the only people in there were Shain and Calum. 

"I see someone's ready for action." Calum said with a smile. I returned the smile.

"I'm not missing out on this mission, and all of you know you guys can't stop me." Shain and Calum exchanged glances. 

"She is one hundred percent right with that one." Shain said as he turned back to the controls."

"How much longer till we get there?"

"Not to long. Why? You miss Ezra?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just asking."

"Shut up, you two. We will be there in about ten minutes, Angel." Shain cut in.

For the next ten minutes, the three of us sat and talked until the rest of the crew walked in. 

"Perfect timing! We're here." Shain said as the Destiny came out of hyper space. Shain piloted the Destiny down to the surface of Lothal and guided the ship to where the Ghost crew told us to meet them. The Ghost came into view a minute later and Shain landed the Destiny about a hundred feet away. I ran down to the docking bay and lowered the ramp. I walked down to see Ezra and his crew walking out from the Ghost. I walked over to them as the rest on the Destiny crew walked down the ramp. 

"Hey, Ezzy." He smiled 

"You remember that nickname too?" Ezra asked blushing. I laughed.

"Yup! I also believe you made up a nickname for me too. You remember that?"

"Besides 'annoying little sister'?" I punched him in the arm.

"You two remind me to much of Lynria and Calum." Sam said with a small laugh. Calum smiled.

"Those two were always getting into fights over something stupid." I said grinning. 

"It wasn't always stupid!" Calum said smiling. 

"I hate to interrupt this little stroll down memory lane, but we need to discuss the mission." Hera stepped forward. 

"Yes, of course." Landon replied. Hera and Kanan turned and started towards the Ghost with the rest of us following behind. They led us to a meeting room in the middle of their ship. There was a holotable to my left. Hera turned it on and a map of an imperial prison appeared. Hera turned back to us.

“There is a reason that we requested that you assisted us with this mission.” She changed the image to a girl around 20. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. I recognized her instantly. My hand immediately went to my mouth. I looked over at Calum who looked as shocked as I was. 

“Is that…?” Taurus started.

“Lynria.” Calum and I said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe. Cliffhanger! Sorry, I had to...


	6. Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened to Lynria?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written so far! I hope y'all like it!!!

We all started at the image of Lynria for a long time. We  just stood there in silence staring at the hologram of the girl we all loved and missed. There was no way this was true. She's dead! She sacrificed herself so I could get away. I can still remember the day we lost her. The day I thought for sure she had died. I remember it all to clearly...

 

_It started out as an easy mission. Get in, get what we need, get out. We were going to retrieve data on a new TIE they were creating, no one was suppose to even know we were there. Lynria, Sam and I infiltrated the control tower  undetected, just like we planned. We made our way to the control center in the middle of the base. It all seemed strangely easy. We didn't run into a single patrol on our way there. Once we reached the control center, only 3 imperials were there. We all ignored it and got to work downloading the files._

_I jumped at the sound of the door to my right hissing open. I quickly snatched my pistols from their holsters, aiming them at the new comer. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, my pistols flew from my grasp into the hand of the new comer._

_"There is no need to be hostile. It would only make the situation you're in worse." The new comer was a tall man, probably around thirty. I didn't recognize his species, I'd never seen anyone who looked like him before. He wore all black, with my pistols in one hand and a weapon I hoped I was wrong about._

_He threw my pistols to the side and pressed a button on the side of his weapon. Two scarlet blades appeared on either side of the weapon._

_"Who are you?" Lynria spoke as she backed away. The man let out a small laugh._

_"Silly child. I am an inquisitor. A servant of the darkside. She should know," He motioned towards me. "she met several of us when she was staying with us." Sam and Lynria both looked at me in horror. I rolled my eyes._

_"There was a reason for me being so happy that you saved me. I had to deal with people like him every day for seven years." I looked back at the inquisitor when I realized he had taken a step forward. I took a step but tripped over the body of the storm troopers I had shot. I took his weapon and once again aimed at the inquisitor. He took another step towards me as I took another step back._

_I turned my gaze over to Lynria and Sam, I only said one word. "Run." We all sprinted out of the control center. I turned my head to see the inquisitor following. He threw his lightsaber towards us. Lynria saw it coming towards me._

_"Angel!" She pushed me out of the way as the lightsaber came swirling towards us. Lynria's screamed broke threw the air. The lightsaber had hit her back ._

_"Lynria!" Sam turned and sprinted towards us. I had Lynria's head in my lap, her face twisted in pain. Before Sam could reach us, the inquisitor used the force to pull Lynria towards him. He caught her by the neck and held her up in the air. Sam and I yelled her name in unison. The inquisitor just laughed._

_"Did you really think you get away that easily?" Before I could say a word, I watched as his crimson blade stuck out of her back. He slowly pulled the blade out then dropped her to the floor. She landed on her back which caused her to let out a painful cry. I tried to run to her, but Sam held me back. Lynria slowly turned her head towards us. I could see the pain in her eyes. A red puddle started to form around her body. She looked at us with pleading eyes. She mouthed us only one word before all the life drained out of her eyes. Run._

_Sam grabbed me by my arm and half dragged me down the corridor as I screamed her name before I started to run along side him. I didn't want to leave her, I wanted to stay. I wanted to make the inquisitor paid for what he did, but I knew there was no helping her now. Sam grabbed his com off his belt and turned it on._

_“This is Red 2. Red 4, do you copy?”_

_Calum’s voice came through the com._

_“Red 2, this is Red 4. What's going on? I thought we were on radio silence.”_

_Sam sighed. I could see the sadness in his eyes as we ran._

_“We ran into some trouble and need a quick evac.” There was silence for a moment before Shain's voice replaced Calum’s._

_“Head down to the south landing platform, and get ready to jump.” Sam looked at me confused._

_“What do you mean jump?”_

_“The Destiny is parked below the platform tell us when you're out there and we'll catch the three of you.”_

_"Uh, Red 5. Only two of us are making it back on that ship." Sam's voice cracked. Shain started to scream through the com._

_"Red 2, who isn't making it? What the hell happened ?" Sam opened his mouth to reply but blaster shots started to fly by our head. I quickly shot both of the troopers that had appeared in front of us. We ran past the bodies and saw the door leading to the landing platform. I ran over to the panel to open it, but nothing worked. I slammed my fist into the wall._

_"The damn thing is locked!" Sam pushed me out of the way and got to work overriding the door. As he was working several storm troopers came running around the corner, firing at us when they saw us. Sam started to curse under his breath._

_"Angel, I need more time!" He yelled over the blaster noise._

_"I'll give as much time as I can so hurry up! And give me your blasters, I hate this imperial one!" I yelled back. He handed me his twin blasters then got back to work on unlocking the door. I watched as each of the troopers dropped to the ground as I hit my target. Just when I thought there were no more, more troopers than I could count came running from all the corridors._

_"Sam!" I yelled as more troopers started to flood the hallway._

_"Got it!" He yelled as the door slid open. He grabbed the imperial blaster and we both ran out only to find even more troopers waiting. He grabbed his com and turned it on._

_"Red 5, we're on the platform. What now?"_

_"Run to the south part of the platform and jump." Sam looked at me to make sure I heard, I nodded in response._

_"Go!" He yelled as he sprinted to the south edge of the platform with me on his heels. I watched as he reached the edge and didn't even hesitate to jump. Right as I was about to jump, I felt a blaster shot skim my leg causing me to trip and tumble of the side of the platform._

_I only fell for a few seconds before my back made contact with the top of the Destiny. I yelled out as a sharp pain flared out throughout my entire back. Sam ran over to me,  picked me up, and carried me into the Destiny. Right as the airlock closed, the ship rocked  slightly as Shain piloted the Destiny away from the control tower. I could feel tears falling down my face. My whole body hurt, but Lynria. She's gone. No she couldn't be gone. There was no way! She and Calum were the only ones I had truly opened up to. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. I ignored the pain in my back and leg and pulled my knees to my chest. I choked out a sob as I hid my face and hugged my knees to my chest._

_I could footsteps running down the hallway leading to the airlock. Calum rounded the corner and stopped._

_"Are you guys alri- Where's Lynria?" I looked up just enough to see Sam close his eyes and bow his head. I watched all the color drain from Calum's face._

_"Sam, where is my sister?!" Sam looked back Calum._

_"She- she didn't make it out." Calum looked like he was about to fall over._

_"Sam. Is she...?" I could see that tears were now starting to roll down Calum's cheeks. Sam slowly shook his head. Calum's eyes went wide._

_"No." He started to back up._

_"Calum..." Sam started._

_"No. No. No... She can't." His voice cracked._

_"Calum, she's-"_

_"NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Calum screamed out. I could see all the pain in his eyes, even from where I was sitting._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and ran to my room. Ignoring Sam as he called after me. I reached my room and the door hissed open. I locked myself inside, I looked around the room Lynria and I use to share. I walked over and curled up into a ball in the corner  of Lynria's old bunk. My face was wet with tears. I could hear someone yelling my name from the other side  of the door. I blocked it out. Her death just kept repeating in my head. Over and over and over again, I watched as all the life drained from her eyes. I could see the cold smile on the inquisitor's face as he stared at his victim who was struggling to breath. I could see the satisfaction on his face when he realized she was dead._

_I sat there and cried for what felt like forever until someone somehow unlocked my door. I shrunk back into the corner as much as I could, trying to make myself invisible. I heard someone whisper my name. I peaked to see who it was. I was Calum. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me with sad eyes that were still full of tears. He opened his arm to me like asking if I wanted a hug. I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back, trying to comfort me, but I knew he was as broken as I was. We sat there hugging until I fell asleep in his arms._

I always thought that nothing could be worse than the things the empire did to me for the seven years I was their captive, but seeing Lynria die right in front of me was more painful than anything I ever had to go through with the empire. I never really had memories of my family that they could really hurt me with. All they had to tell little five year old me was that my parents and brother where dead, and I believed them. Over time, I forgot I even ever had a family, or friends. I forgot it all. Lynria was like a sister to me, and I had to watch as the life was drained out of her. So how does the empire have her when she died more than a year ago. It's not possible!

"Angel?" I looked behind me to see Ezra. He looked concerned. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Landon step forward towards Hera.

"Where did you get this intel from, Captain Syndulla?"

"We got it ourselves when we broke into a imperial base about a month ago. Sabine was going over the intel we gathered yesterday and found this. She remembered that Sam had told her about Calum's sister so she looked more into it and found out it was her." Hera explained.

I turned to face Hera. "How do we know this isn't a trap set by the empire to get us right where they want us?" Kanan spoke up instead.

"If it was a trap, wouldn't it be a trap for you guys, not us? They would of made sure you got the intel and not us." Sam stepped up so he was standing beside me.

"The empire is getting smarter. They might of found out we are in contact with each other."

"Trap or not, we're still gonna try to rescue my sister. Right?" Calum asked with hope in his eyes. I shook my head.

"Calum, you weren't there. You didn't see her. There was no way she could of survived that. It's gonna be all for nothing. It would just put all of us in danger." Calum looked at me in disbelief.

"I thought you, out of everyone, would at least want to try." Beside me, Sam let out a sigh.

"I'm with Angel on this one." Calum just stared at us. "Calum, like Angel said, there is no way Lynria could of survived. I'm sorry." Behind me, Taurus  stepped out from behind Landon.

"Sam, Angel, we need to at least try! Lynria is family! If there is any chance that she could be alive, we need to try and save her!" Taurus' voice raised every sentence he spoke. Sam and I exchanged glances.

" I have to agree with Calum and Taurus on this one." Ezra said from behind me. I turned to face him. "If it was anyone from the Ghost that was in there, I wouldn't hesitate to go in and get them." All but Sam and I nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Were going to get Lynria back." Landon announced.

"Meet back here in an hour." Hera added. Sam and I just stood there as everyone went their separate ways. When the last person left the room, I turned towards Sam.

"This is a trap."

"I know, but there's no stopping this rescue mission now. Were just gonna have to hope we all get out of this safely." I sighed. I knew Sam was right, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt. "Lets head back to the Destiny to grab our stuff. We don't want to make everyone wait." _If it got us out of going on this "rescue" mission, I'd take as long as I wanted._ I followed Sam out of the Ghost and over to the Destiny. I went straight to my room while Sam went to his. Well, the one he shared with Shain. I walked in and stood in the doorway. All Lynria's stuff is exactly where she left it a year ago. I never had the courage to move any of it. The only thing that had changed was her bed. For weeks after her death, I'd sleep on her bunk to try to calm myself down. I would love to see her again, but I know there is no way that she is coming back with us on this mission.

I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. I remember my first day on the Destiny. Lynria had asked if I wanted the top or bottom bunk, I told her the top. Before I went in, she had moved all her stuff to the bottom bunk. She wanted me to be comfortable, but didn't want me to feel like I was stealing her stuff so she didn't tell me that she originally had the top bunk till a year later. She was always putting other peoples needs before her own. She was also very protective of the entire Destiny crew. That kindness and protective nature was the very thing that got her killed. She was protecting me. I had blamed myself for her death since the very beginning. Everyone told me that it wasn't my fault, that Lynria wouldn't want me to blame myself and that she wouldn't of blamed me, but it didn't stop me from believing that it was my fault.

My thoughts continued to wander until Taurus' voice came over my com. "Angel! Come on! Hera said for everyone to meet on the Ghost and were waiting on you." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my com off my belt.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said harshly. I heard a voice in the background start to whisper.

"Someone is in a really bad mood. Don't get her angry, otherwise someone will be murdered before we even leave."

"I can hear you! I swear I'm gonna push you out the airlock, Shain." I could hear a nervous laugh then a chorus of laughter. I just rolled my eyes, grabbed my jetpack, and headed towards the Ghost. I strapped my jetpack on before walking down the ramp of the Destiny. Ezra was standing at the bottom of the Ghost's ramp and smiled when he saw me. I returned the smile as I walked towards him.

"I walked past Shain, Calum, and Taurus on my way down here. What's this about pushing Shain out the airlock?" I let out a little laugh and walked up the ramp with Ezra right behind me.

"Lets just say he deserves it." Once we were all the way up the ramp, Ezra walked over to the control panel on the wall of the docking bay and closed the ramp. Once it was completely sealed, the Ghost shook as we lifted off the surface of Lothal. Ezra and I head up to the cockpit to find Hera, Kanan, and Landon talking. Kanan and Landon both turned towards us, Hera stayed facing forward as she maneuvered the Ghost through the cloudy sky. Landon was the first to speak.

"Has Sam gone over the plan with you yet?" I shook my head. "Ok then, we can go over it now."

Landon pulled up a holographic map of the prison and went over the plan with me while Ezra went to tell everyone our ETA. Ezra came back right as Landon finished explaining the plan. I didn't even look up when I heard the door open. I was to worried about what was gonna happen. I knew this was a trap, but no one would listen.

"Angel, do have any questions about the plan?" Landon's interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, just one." I looked up at him. "What's the plan if this is a trap?"

"Get out and don't die." Ezra cut in. I opened my mouth to respond but Hera beat me to it.

"Ezra, go tell everyone to get in position. We're almost there." Ezra turned and jogged out of the cockpit to tell the others. I stood up and went to stand behind Hera's seat. The clouds were slowly starting to disappear as we started to descend down to the surface of Lothal. The prison quickly came into view. I grabbed the back of Hera's seat to stop myself from falling. My eyes went wide as I got a good look at the prison. It looked different in person, but I recognized it.  Kanan must of sensed my fear because he turned towards me with a worried look on his face.

"Angel? Are you alright?" I wanted to tell him that I was fine, but I knew that he could tell if I lied. So I told him the truth.

"No." Landon stood up and walked over to me.

"Angel? Have you been here before?" I nodded.

"The empire took me here. They wanted to make me into something horrible. They- they forced me to kill, kill any prisoner that wouldn't corporate." I stopped myself before I said anything else. Landon put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before now?" I didn't answer. I turned to walk out but Landon stopped me. "Angel-"

"We'll be close enough to begin phase one of the mission soon, the guys are gonna need me." I pushed his hand off my shoulder and walked out. I found everyone in the docking bay, they all looked at me when I entered. "We're here." I told them. I over heard Sabine making fun of Ezra asking if he even knew how to use the jetpack that was strapped to his back. Calum and Sabine started to laugh while Ezra tried to convince them that he did. I ignored them and just leaned up against the wall until Hera's voice came through on the overhead com.

"Team one, get ready!" Calum, Ezra, Sabine, and I stepped forward towards the ramp as it started to lower. I could see the prison right below us.

"Tell us when, Hera." Ezra replied. We all stood waiting for Hera's command.

"Now!" We all ran off the ramp into a free fall towards the prison. After falling a short distance, we all ignited our jetpacks. It slowed us down enough to safely land on the landing platform. Stormtroopers immediately started to fire at the four of us. The troopers all dropped in seconds from either a blaster or Ezra's lightsaber. Once the last trooper fell, we all ran to the door. Calum quickly unlocked it and nodded to let us know he was going to open it. Ezra gave him a nod of approval, he turned back to the panel and hit a button which caused the door to slide open. The corridor was completely empty.

Calum pulled out his com once he got the door open. "Phase one complete, send in team two." We all watched as the Phantom landed on the platform, Sam, Taurus, and Zeb came running over to us. Ezra tilted his head towards the corridor as in saying go. We all followed him until the corridor split into three separate hallways. Sabine pulled up a holomap then pointed to the corridor on her left.

“That way.” Everyone followed Sabine down the corridor. I took a few steps before stopping and looking down the opposite corridor. Calum stopped when he realized I wasn't running behind him.

“Angel, what are you waiting for?”

Everyone else stopped and turned towards me.

“I have something I need to do. I'll catch up.” They all looked at me confused.

“Angel, we're suppose to stick together. We-”

“Ezra, I'll be fine. Go.” Without waiting for a reply, I sprinted down the opposite corridor, leaving the rest of the group staring at me as I ran.

I kept running until I came to a prison  block with cells lining the walls. I walked past each cell, checking each number until I came across the one I was looking for. I kneeled in front of the control panel and got to work on unlocking it. It only took me thirty seconds to unlock it. I pressed the button to open the door, and it lifted with a sharp hiss. I stepped on the first step leading down to the small cell and looked around. A small figure sat curled up in a corner, I could hear soft sobs. The figure lifted it's head when I reached the last step. It's eyes went wide when it saw me. I heard a small whisper, the voice was filled with fear.

“Talia?”


	7. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue mission doesn't go as planned, revealing secrets along the way.

_**(Ezra's POV)** _

I watched Angel run down the corridor away from the rest of us. I took a step forward towards where Angel disappeared, but I felt a hand tightly grip my shoulder. I turned my head to see Sam.

"Ezra, we need to finish this mission. She'll be fine."   
"This isn't the first time she's run off in the middle of a mission," Calum said with a chuckle. I sighed and followed the group as they started to run again. We had only run about fifty feet before a couple stormtroopers rounded the corner and spotted us.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" I smiled as the troopers ran towards us.

"Not happening, bucket heads!" Sabine yelled. She pulled out her pistols, but before she could even take a shot, they were both on the ground. I smiled as I deactivated my lightsaber.

"Haar'chak, Ezra!" Sabine yelled at me.

"Sorry. Did you wanna take these out?" I replied sarcastically. She tightened her grip on her pistols before returning them to their holsters.

"Will you two stop acting like a married couple so we can on with this mission, please?" Calum rolled his eyes as he spoke. I grabbed Sabine by the arm, making sure she didn't charge at Calum.

"We can kill him later. Let's go." I say calmly. Sabine, without saying a word, walked past me to keep going. The rest of us followed. After turning down a corridor slightly ahead of where we were, we saw cells start to line the hallway.

“Cell 21-87,” Sabine said as we all spread out searching for the cell number.

“Guys! Over here!” Taurus’ voice broke the silence in the air. We all ran over to where Taurus was standing. Calum didn't waste any time and got to work unlocking it. We all jumped back as the door hissed open without warning. Calum quickly stood up and looked into the cell. It was empty.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." I whipped around to see an Inquisitor standing about 20 feet away.

"It looks like we have some rebels that are missing a certain crew member." I looked over my shoulder to see two more inquisitors coming down the opposite corridor. I snatched my lightsaber off my belt and igniting it, casting a light green glow. "Did you really think she was alive? As I remember, two of you watched her die, didn't you?" I looked over to see Sam's face fill with anger.

"As I recall, it was you that was there when the girl died. Yes?" The single inquisitor on our right said. Sam turned towards the inquisitor and his eyes grew wide before turning into a scowl.

"You! You son of a bitch! You're the one who killed her!!!" The inquisitor just laughed.

"So you do remember me. Where's your little female friend? Or did she die from that fall the last time we met?" Without warning, Sam pulled the trigger on both his pistols. The inquisitor easily blocked both shots and started to advance forward.

I walked over to stand in front of everybody and got into fighting stance. Once the Inquisitor got close enough, I lunged at him and our blades collided.

_Talia, you better be ok._

* * *

 

**_(Angel's POV)_ **

 

The little girl looked at me with a mix of hope and fear in her brown eyes. Her black hair was messily tied up in a braid which was draped over her shoulder.

"Talia, is-is that you?" The little girl asked in no more than a whisper. I gave her a soft smile.

"It's me, Maliha. I told you I'd come back." Without any warning, Maliha stood up, ran over, and threw her arms around me, burying her face in my neck.  _She must around 8 now. Has it really been that long since I escaped?_

"Talia, please get me out! I don't want them to hurt me again! The bad people are gonna come back again!" Her muffled voice was filled with fear. I pulled her gently off of me so I could look her in the eyes.

"We're gonna get out of here, you just have to trust me, ok Mali?" She gave me a small nod. "Ok, let's go." I grab her hand and run up the stairs to the door. I peak out to see the corridor completely empty. I kept a hold of Maliha's hand to make sure she never got left behind anywhere because she was slightly slower than I was. I skidded to a halt when I heard yelling ahead of us. Maliha hid behind me and looked up at me with fearful eyes.

The sound of lightsabers clashing got my attention as I slowly walked up the corner. I peeked around to see Ezra battling 3 inquisitors with the help of Sabine. The rest of both crews were firing at the inquisitors who looked as if they were winning.

I turned back to Maliha and squatted slightly so I was at eye level with her. "Maliha, stay right here until I tell you to." She nodded.

"Hey inquisitors, it's not nice to go three against two when it comes to lightsaber fights." The inquisitors all turned towards me, along with everyone else. The inquisitor closest to me laughed.

"Talia Bridger, so nice to see you again. How long has it been?"

"Not long enough, Erohn." His face turned into a scowl.

"You know that name means nothing to me anymore!" It was me that laughed this time.

"Last time I saw you, you said that they were never gonna break you, that you would never be turned. How'd that work out for ya?"

"As I recall, you said the same thing, but you turned faster than I did."

"Angel, how the hell do you know this guy?" I looked past the inquisitor to see the confused faces of both crews.

"Did she never tell you?" The Inquisitor looked from me to the crew then back to me. "She was the best Inquisitor the Empire had seen. She supposed to become the next Grand Inquisitor." Everybody's eyes grew wide.  _No no no no no! They weren't supposed to know!_ I started to scream at myself mentally for getting myself into this mess.

"Well, since you spilled the secret, what's left to hide." I grabbed both my pistols, put the bottoms of each handle together, and twisted. The pistols snapped straight and quickly transformed into a double-bladed lightsaber. I ignited both sides, dark yellow blades appeared on either side, casting a golden light on the walls.

"You were able to purify the crystals, that's impressive." The Inquisitor stepped towards me. "But it's now 3 against 3 so may we continue?" He lunged towards me, swinging his red blade towards my head. The red blade met mine before I pushed him backward. I could see the other two Inquisitors fighting Ezra and Sabine who were being backed up into the wall. The Inquisitor came at me again, but before he could reach me, he was lifted up into the air, his hands clawed at his throat as if being held up by an invisible hand. My hand was held out in front of me, towards the Inquisitor.

"You forget I can use the force?" I ask with a chuckle. His eyes widened as my lightsaber swung towards him. Everyone turned their heads at the sound of metal hitting the floor as the Inquisitor crumpled into a heap of armor, a large scorch mark across his chest. I tried to ignore the fearful looks from Ezra and the others.  _They're never gonna trust me again._

I advanced towards the other two Inquisitor who had taken a few steps away from me. "What? You scared?" I asked in a voice that I hadn't heard myself use in a long time. I could feel the Darkside pulling at me, I fought it.

Both Inquisitor charged at me, blades swinging. I blocked the first and ducked under the second. It took a bit before Ezra joined the fight, followed by Sabine.

I swung at the closest Inquisitor who jumped back, I spun around and before the Inquisitor even realized what was happening, a lightsaber was stabbed through his stomach. He looked at me with empty eyes before collapsing to the ground, dead. I turned to the remaining Inquisitor who was looking at me with fear. Fear, not something you see in an Inquisitor very often. Surprising even Ezra, the Inquisitor turned and ran. He didn't get very far before he was lifted off the ground and pulled backward, running into the yellow blade of my lightsaber. He too landed in a heap on the floor.

I walked forward past the bodies and stopped. "Maliha, you can come out now." The small girl walked out from behind the corner and her eyes at the scene behind me. "They're never gonna hurt you again, Maliha. I made sure of that." Maliha ran up and hugged me and whispered a 'thank you' in my ear.

"Talia, what the hell?" I turned towards the voice of my brother who had a worried look on his face.

"I'll explain once we get out of this hell hole," I say as I start walking away. I could hear them follow me so I didn't bother to turn around. Once the door to the landing platform came into view, I grabbed my com off my belt. "Spector 2, come in."

"This is Spector 2, go ahead." Hera's voice came through the com.

"We need a pick up on the south landing platform," I report.

"On our way."                                                

The door to the landing platform opened with a hiss, revealing several stormtroopers. Instead of activating my lightsaber, I used the force to push them all over the edge of the platform. Not wanting anyone else to see, I transformed my lightsaber back to my twin pistols and returned them to their holsters. Not even thirty seconds later, the Ghost came into view. The Ghost hovered over the platform as the ramp lowered, reveling Shain and Kanan standing on the ramp.

I looked down at Maliha and nodded. We both sprinted towards the Ghost and jump on the open ramp, followed by the rest of the crew. When Kanan reported that everyone was aboard, the ramp closed, and the Ghost flew away from the prison. I looked over to see Shain staring at Maliha, confused.

"Who's this?" Shain asked. Maliha hid behind me.

"This is Maliha. She was someone I knew last time I was here. I promised I'd get her out if I ever came back. I kept my promise." I told him.

"I want everyone in the common room, now," Kanan demanded as he walked away. We all followed and once the door to the common room opened, I could see Landon and Hera were already there. They both immediately noticed Maliha who was still sort of hiding behind me. I looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Maliha. They're not gonna hurt you. You're safe now." She managed to give a small smile.

"Now that we're not in the 'hell hole', mind explaining what the hell happened in there?" It was Sam that spoke. I saw all the adults faces become confused.

I looked down at my feet as I spoke. "The empire, when they took me, they found out I was force sensitive. They started to train me in the ways of the Darkside." I looked at Ezra. "At that time, I could still remember you, mom, and dad. I knew that mom and dad wouldn't want me to help the empire so I resisted. Slowly, they erased my memories. Without a reason to fight, I gave in." I looked back down at my feet. "They would give me missions. One was to come back to this prison and kill off prisoners that wouldn't cooperate or they just didn't like them. I killed hundreds of people. They told me I was the strongest they had seen, but that I could be even more powerful, so I let them train me."

"What made you change your mind? Why did you join the rebellion?" I looked up to see it was Calum who had spoken.

"I didn't." He looked at me confused. "My mission was to 'escape' the empire and join the rebellion. I was the empire's spy."

"You spied on us?" It was Sam who spoke.

"For about three months, yes." I looked back down, not wanting to see the betrayed looks on their faces. "I-I realized you guys cared about me. I realized that the empire didn't care what happened to me. I stopped sending them information. My last transmission was telling them to go to hell, that I didn't want anything to do with empire."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Calum asked as he walked towards me. I kept looking down, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"I did tell one of you. I told Lynria." I finally looked up at Calum. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose your trust. The only reason I told Lynria was that I had to. She found out I could use the force. Every time I would have a nightmare, everything in our room would shake or go flying." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Calum reached out a hand and tried to place it on my shoulder, but I backed away. Maliha was still standing next to me when Chopper's beeping came through the overhead com.

"He said that we're back at Lothal," Hera told us.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran out of the common room and headed to the ramp. I felt the ship land so I opened the ramp and ran towards the Destiny, immediately heading for my room. I opened the door and walked over to the small dresser. I picked up a small holodisk that was sitting on the top. There was only one thing on the holodisk, and it was a picture of the entire crew after a mission two years ago. I walked over, sat down on Lynria's bunk, and held my head in my hands.  _They're never gonna trust me again._ I felt hot tears roll down my face as I accidentally drop the holodisk which rolled under the bed. I rolled my eyes.  _You get upset and can't even hold something correctly!_  

I got off the bunk and knelt down on the floor. I looked under the bunk to see the holodisk sitting there in the dark. I reached under and grabbed it. I was about to stand up when I saw a small box in the back corner of the bunk.  _It must have been Lynria's._ I crawled under and grabbed it. It was a navy blue box with silver trim around the edges. I took a deep breath before opening it, and what I found surprised me more than I thought it would.

Inside were a note and a beautiful gold ring. The note read;

_ Lynria, _

_ Will you marry me? _

At the bottom was Sam's signature. I put my hand over my mouth as I read it. I knew the two were close, but I never knew how close. I closed the box, walked over to the Ghost, and headed to the common where everyone was still gathered. They all turned towards me when I entered. I ignored all the looks they gave me and walked straight up to Sam. I held the box out close to his face.

"Sam, what is this?" His eyes grew wide when he saw what I was holding. "Were you gonna tell any of us?"

"Angel, what is that?" Calum asked.

I turned towards him and handed him the box. "See for yourself."

He opened the box and his eyes grew wide. He looked towards Sam, who had a sad look in his eyes. "When? When were you going to-" Was all that Calum managed to say before Sam spoke up.

"After that last mission." Sam walked over and sat on the couch. He put his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands.

"You mind sharing what the hell is going on with the rest of us?" Shain's voice broke the silence that had become of the room. Calum handed the open box to Shain who gasped. The entire Ghost crew had confused looks on their faces. Taurus was looking at the box in Shain's hands with a shocked face. Maliha was sitting next to Hera who was comforting her.

"Maliha," She looked over at me. I held out my hand. "let's go back to the Destiny."

"Is that the name of your ship?" I nodded. "Okay." She walked over and took my hand. I started to walk out the door before a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see Calum.

"Angel-"

"Talia. My name is Talia."

"Talia, can I talk to you alone?" I look down at Maliha.

"You can go talk to him. Hera is nice, I can stay with her." Maliha says as she walks back over to Hera. I nod to Calum and follow him off the Ghost on to the grassy fields of Lothal. Once we were little ways away from the Ghost, Calum stopped and turned back to me.

"Talia, you know I still trust you right?"

"I don't know what I know anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone didn't trust me anymore." I say, looking away.

"You may have worked with the empire once, but you came back to the light." He put one hand on my shoulder and the other on the side of my face, turning my head so he could see my face.

"Calum, I wasn't ever in the light. I've never used the light side of the force. I only know how to use the darkness." I tell him, tears, once again, rolling down my cheeks.

He looked at me with hope in his blue eyes. "Ezra and Kanan can help you and I'll help you in any way I can. I'm here for you, Talia. I always will be."  I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck and cried. Without hesitating, he wrapped his arms around me.

“Thank you,” I whispered. He squeezed me in reply, and we just stood there for what seemed like forever, wrapped in each other's arms, until I had stopped crying. He looked down at me and smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes.

“I’ll never leave you. I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ready to accept my death for writing this chapter. Warning, I already know 3 people who want to kill me for this so you'll have to get in line.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This my first time writing fanfics so please comment and tell me what you think! And thank you to Starlight-rebel and GarynFett for helping me with this.


End file.
